1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners, and, more particularly, to an attachment apparatus for attaching an elongated member alongside a structural element having an opening formed therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently, in the construction of a walk-behind lawn mower for trimming grass, a lawn mower deck is provided which supports a controllable engine, and at least one grass cutting blade. Such lawn mowers include a handle bar allowing an operator to position the lawn mower over the grass to be trimmed. Remote engine controls are commonly placed on the handle bar so that they may be reached quickly. The linkage between the engine control and the remote control is often a mechanical linkage, such as a cable. Since cables have a tendency to buckle when placed under relatively high longitudinal compressive forces, such as those necessary to manipulate the engine controls, the cables are often placed in a conduit, sheath, or other elongated hollow shaft, sufficiently rigid to prevent such buckling. A typical conduit is constructed of a synthetic resin material, such as Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC), which provides sufficient rigidity.
A conduit provides the additional benefit of protecting the cable from corrosive environmental effects. However, due to the frictional forces exerted on the cable by the interior of the conduit, the conduit must be secured to the lawn mower so that the remote control may effectively push and pull the cable through the conduit.
It is known to provide a metallic clamp-type device which may be fastened to a shroud extending around the engine, effectively clamping and securing the conduit to the shroud while allowing the cable to be pushed and pulled within the conduit. Clamp-type devices are commonly secured to the shroud by means of a self-tapping screw, requiring an opening defined in the structural element which has a sufficient depth, or side wall, that provides a surface for the screw to tap itself upon. Extruded holes, holes which have been stamped or punched through a relatively flat element, turning the edges of the element inward, provide an opening with sufficient depth for self-tapping screws.
In assembly, clamp-type devices require that the conduit be positioned in the clamping area of the device, and retained, usually by hand, while the device is fastened to the structural element. If the conduit is positioned incorrectly, the remote engine control will not be allowed to move through its full range of motion, reducing its effectiveness in controlling the engine. Therefore, it is important to correctly position the conduit with respect to the engine. Because such clamp-type devices require that the assembler use one hand to position the conduit, and the other hand to secure the device, assembly becomes a difficult and time-consuming process, increasing production time, and labor costs associated with producing a lawn mower.
It is also known to provide a strap fastener constructed of a flexible synthetic resin material which may be used to secure the conduit to the structural element. Plastic strap fasteners, which resemble those used with trash bags, are relatively inexpensive to produce, but are generally not reusable. In addition, they are limited to use with tubular or cylindrical structural elements, such as the handle bar on the lawn mower, and cannot be used to secure conduits and the like to relatively large flat surfaces, such as the engine shroud. Additionally, plastic strap fasteners cannot be used around heated areas because they may melt, or otherwise rapidly lose structural integrity.
It is further known to provide a snap-on axial end fitting for a conduit which may be used to attach the end of the conduit perpendicular to the surface of the shroud. These fittings are commonly made of a synthetic resin material, and provide at least one flexible barb, allowing the fitting to be pushed into a receiving aperture, securing the fitting to the structural element once the barb has been pushed through the aperture.
Such an end fitting allows the conduit to be quickly positioned and secured to the element. However, because such fittings must be placed on the axial end of the conduit, the distance between the shroud and the end of the cable protruding from the conduit must be relatively small so that buckling of the exposed portion of the cable does not occur. Additionally, these fittings require a special aperture in the shroud, one which has a relatively shallow depth and a specific shape so that the barb may be allowed to effectively retain the conduit on the shroud.